In a telecommunications network, there are usually systems for monitoring the effectiveness of the network. Such monitoring system would collect data relating to the network and store this data in a database system including a conventional magnetic disk memory system. However, for the traffic view server system disclosed in co-pending application entitled "System and Method Therefor of Viewing Call Traffic of a Telecommunications Network" (TVS co-pending application) application Ser. No. 08/351,211 filed Nov. 30, 1994, since abandoned with the filing of continuation application Ser. No. 08/405,988 on Mar. 17, 1995 the fact that the various data being collected are dissimilar and are collected at different rates and amounts means that one single conventional type of memory system is insufficient. For example, a relatively small amount of data A may be collected every minute while a great amount of data B may have to be collected only once per hour. A conventional database system may be appropriate for only one type of data but not the other. In addition, the response of a conventional database is relatively slow.